Home
by PrayForFeeling
Summary: Sometimes the answers you need aren't the ones you're looking for. Sometimes they're more obvious than you think.


With a soft thud, the suitcase hit the ground next to the doormat. Roxas rolled his right shoulder, taking in the momentary relief from the massive weight. He let out a soft sigh, staring almost sadly at the apartment door before him. Thirteen was the number on the door, a number that seemed to come back to his life at every turn. He just hoped that this was more positive, but he wasn't sure how this would go. It wasn't easy to leave, but it wasn't so hard to make the decision to come back. A normal person might have said that their heart led them back here, but Roxas couldn't really say that, could he? Well, something sure guided him back here. He just hoped it wasn't a mistake. Only one way to find out.

He knocked on the door firmly, despite the hesitation he felt within. Within seconds, he heard the door unlock from the other side and it opened. Nero's eyes floated from the ground, he looked tired, as though he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hadn't. By the time he realized Roxas was standing there, his eyes widened and he froze. Roxas just stared back at him, the words he'd wanted to say stopping in his throat. Maybe this was harder than he thought. Nero looked away, that so tired expression returning to his gentle features.

"You're back." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I am." Roxas responded. He nodded toward the suitcase on the ground. "I...found some answers."

Nero crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, averting his gaze. "Were they the answers you wanted?"

"No." Roxas admitted, looking down. Nero probably didn't mean to put him on the spot, or maybe he did. Roxas wasn't sure. Either way, Nero's general demeanor could make a person feel like that sometimes. Roxas sure felt that way right now. "But I found better answers." He added, slowly looking up at him again.

"Are you staying?"

"I-"

"Because if you plan on leaving like that again..." Nero started, but he stopped. He let out a sigh instead, as if finishing the sentence was too painful. "Look, just don't, alright? I didn't let you in just to watch you walk away."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just something I had to do on my own."

"No it wasn't."

Roxas blinked. "Huh?"

"It wasn't." Nero said again. Finally, he looked over at Roxas, a mixture of hope and fear blended in his eyes. "Roxas, you think you have to do all these things by yourself. Finding out who you really are, why you have the keyblade, why you exist again, why you're not part of Sora anymore. I don't know if it's because you think you're saving me somehow or what, but don't, alright? You don't have to do these things alone. You don't have to do anything alone. I'd rather be...with you, even if it hurts, than watching you walk away like that, not knowing where you are or what you're doing or even if you're alive. Do you understand?"

Roxas bit his lip sheepishly. No one else had ever spoken to him the way Nero spoke to him. Nero just had a way of choosing his words in such a way that rocked him to his very core. Maybe that's why he'd come back. "I know. Those answers aren't important to me anymore. I realized what's really important."

"What is it?"

"You."

Nero tried to surpress the surprise that flashed in his eyes but he failed, and Roxas caught it.

"It doesn't matter what I am or where I came from or any of that. The only thing that matters is you. You treat me like I'm a real person, because you believe that I am. You've shown me things I never even thought existed. How could I trade that for any of those other things? What will those answers do for me? Nothing. But being with you, makes me...whole."

Nero began to smile. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, of course I do. That's why I'm here. I don't wanna leave anymore. I wanna stay with you. I was just scared before, to be with you..."

"Scared? Why?"

"Because the people around me have the tendency to...disappear." Roxas admitted shyly, looking away again.

Nero pushed himself from the doorway and stepped closer to Roxas, reaching with his devil bringer to Roxas's chin, directing his gaze to his face. "Listen to me carefully. I will never disappear. Not now, not ever. You hear me?"

Roxas nodded, not taking his eyes off the other's. "I believe you now. Sorry it too me so long."

Nero pulled away, reaching for Roxas's suitcase and then heading inside. "Don't sweat it. Come on, let's get you inside. There's still some sea-salt ice cream in the freezer."

A bright smile appeared on Roxas's face instantly as he quickly followed him in, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
